The present application relates generally to the field of batteries and battery systems. More specifically, the present application relates to batteries and battery systems that may be used in vehicle applications to provide at least a portion of the motive power for the vehicle.
Vehicles using electric power for all or a portion of their motive power (e.g., electric vehicles (EVs), hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), and the like, collectively referred to as “electric vehicles” (xEVs)) may provide a number of advantages as compared to more traditional gas-powered vehicles using internal combustion engines. For example, electric vehicles may produce fewer undesirable emission products and may exhibit greater fuel efficiency as compared to vehicles using internal combustion engines. In some cases, such vehicles may eliminate the use of gasoline entirely, as is the case of certain types of EVs.
As electric vehicle technology continues to evolve, there is a need to provide improved power sources (e.g., battery systems or modules) for such vehicles. For example, it is desirable to increase the distance that such vehicles may travel without the need to recharge the batteries. It is also desirable to improve the performance of such batteries and to reduce the cost associated with the battery systems.
Accordingly, the battery may include features that are responsible for monitoring and controlling the electrical performance of the battery, managing the thermal behavior of the battery, and containing and/or routing of effluent (e.g., gases that may be vented from the battery) produced by the battery. To enable the venting of effluent, the battery may include a current collector designed to create an opening within a battery housing of the battery. The current collector is a thin metal element having a central portion, an outer portion, and multiple legs connecting the central portion to the outer portion. Relative movement of the central and outer portions creates the opening, thereby allowing the effluent to escape from the battery housing.
It is desirable for the current collector to be electrically conductive and mechanically strong (e.g., able to withstand stress and strain), while still being able to provide an opening for vent gases to escape. Greater electrical conductivity of the current collector improves the performance of the battery during operation. Providing a larger opening enables the battery to vent gases at a higher rate. Unfortunately, typical current collector designs have a trade-off between electrical conductivity and the size of the opening. That is, designing a current collector to provide a larger opening often reduces its electrical conductivity. Conversely, designing a current collector with a higher conductivity comes at the expense of a smaller opening. It is desirable to provide a current collector that creates a larger opening to vent gases more effectively, along with improved electrical conductivity, for use in batteries and battery systems.